Put two together
by kaeto58
Summary: Riza decided to seperate from Roy. Years later their two daughters meet each other and they decided to switch places....[RoyXRiza] The first chappie is changed, coz got deleted.
1. Pilot Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

A/N: I actually already put up the story Put two together yesterday, but it got deleted I dun kno wat I pressed this morning? So I decided to put the story back up but with a different beginning. Don't worry the whole story line won't change well except sum parts :P like the pilot chappie n stuff. Coz come to think of it I will have to write a really looonggg story (which is good if I'm bored). Thanx for ppl that reviewed in my last story before it got deleted (silly me).

Chapter: Pilot Chapter

_Late November 1918, Central City.**Fuhrer's Mansion**_

'_I cannot believe that bastard_' thought a certain fuming blonde middle-aged woman as she put her babies to sleep. '_I thought I trusted him, I thought he changed_' this time tears rolled down her deep amber eyes. As she looked at her daughters in peaceful slumber, more tears pour out. '_Look at them, so peaceful in their sleep_'.

But now Riza Hawkeye made up her mind, she cannot stand being with someone that she does not trust, while pretending that nothings happened. So she packed up hers and her daughter's things to leave the house and him immediately.

As soon as she finished packing up, she picked up one of her twin daughters, and said goodbye to the other one.

"Bye Roxanne, honey mommy's really sorry that she have to leave you like this, take care of your daddy ok, mommy hope that you will be a pretty, nice and strong girl when you grow up, I hope that someday we will be together as a family again" She said as hugged and kissed her other daughter.

Black Hayate saw Riza's sadness, so he got up to her and start licking her feet to make her feel better. Riza saw this and she picked the little puppy up.

"Well Hayate mommy has to leave now, mommy's sorry, mommy cannot bring you, but can you take care of Roxanne for mommy?"

The dog yipped as the sign of approval for Riza's favor.

Riza smiled, as she patted him on the back and said, "Good boy".

On her way out, she left a letter to her husband on the side table of their bed. She went downstairs to the kitchen to say goodbye to her maid.

She spotted her cleaning the stovetop, "Sylvia" she said quietly.

"Oh ma'am what are you doing up so late? And are you going somewhere?" She answered in a confused manner.

"Yes Sylvia, I'm leaving"

"But why? What about the Fuhrer, and the girls?"

"Oh Sylvia, I just got to go"

"But can't you just talk it through with Roy?" Sylvia said as she tried to make Riza stay.

"Sylvia, don't pretend you don't know what's going on. I know you know, that I know, that Roy are doing things behind my back!" (A/N confusing huh…) She said tears came rolling down her face.

"Yes, but I think he doesn't mean it"

"What do you mean he doesn't mean it? He meant it really well! I've been really patient Sylvia, but look at this" She said as she pulled out a picture of Roy and the mysterious girl. They look like they are having fun, which disgust Riza very much.

"I can't stand it anymore Sylvia, It hurts" Sylvia can't stand watching Riza being torn apart she haven't seen her this devastated since the death of both of her parents. Since then Sylvia promised herself that she'll do anything to make her happy.

Sylvia pulled Riza in a hug. Trying to make her feel a bit better.

"Sylvia" Riza said in between her sobs.

"Can you do me a big favor?"

"Of course"

"Can you take care of Roxanne and Black Hayate for me, you don't have to worry about Rachel she's coming with me".

"Sure of course I will do that; I will take care of them like I took care of you"

Riza was glad to hear that. Now she has no more worries of leaving her other daughter. Sylvia has been with her ever since she was a little girl. When she got married to Roy Mustang, she came along Sylvia with her. She has been like a mother that she never had. Well actually, she have but she died shortly after her birth. And her father died in a war.

"Riza what about your husband?" Sylvia asked.

"Don't worry about that I took care of him" She said as she let go of the hug.

"Well where are you going to stay after this?"

"I'll go back home to my grandfather's house, in the southern city, and I will also quit the military"

"Oh", that was only Sylvia's answer to her statement.

The clock striked 11, Riza gathered up all her things and Rachel to get ready to go.

"Well Sylvia, I guess this is good bye"

"Yeah, well you take care of yourself over there ok?"

"Sure, I will, you take care of yourself too"

"Yeah I'll do that, me, baby Roxanne, Black Hayate and Roy.

With that Riza exited the Mansion. She gave one last look at it, then left. She hurried down the streets to get to the train station as soon as possible so that she doesn't have to bump into Roy and to escape the cold as well.

_End of pilot…….. _

A/N: So watchu think? Well its my first FanFic so its ok to make it bad rite? Anyway I love any review (criticism, suggestions, flames, appraisals, threat letters, hoaxes hehehehe XD ). Oh yea BTW, to shadow dreamer 27 and Tsunade-chan. Thanx for your review really appreciate it.

Anyway u guys know wat to rite? READ N REVIEW!


	2. The One With The Plan

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

A/N: Hey guys this is my second chappie, thanx for ppl that reviewed. Hope u like the story, be easy on me ok. This is my first FanFic. I made the chapter titles like friends episodes XD

**Chapter: The one with the plan**

'_Ahhhh…finally no more coming home at night, today was the last day of the date deal with Claire. Now I can spend more time with my lovely wife and my pretty little girls_' Roy thought as he drives home that night after his last date. '_Well at least Havoc can live in peace now since I got him…umm…well a girl friend for now hopefully it last long, I don't want to go through all that trouble again_'. Well obviously our favorite Fuhrer doesn't know the trouble awaiting him in his own life, and this is where it all began.

For the past two weeks his loyal subordinates and him has been really busy because Colonel Havoc has been feeling very depressed. Why do you ask? Well that's because he hasn't been on a date for more than two years. Its not that he doesn't try, but it seems like the he is a girl repeller. Every time he tried to hit on a girl there's always a problem, like for example Jenny, this girl he met at the local bar. She's perfect in every way but when she started laughing, oh my god! She's like a hyena. Or Lucy, looks….hmm...ok, attitude….fine, but the only problem is her mother, oh dear, she is the most nosiest mom in all Ametris, they can't even have a minute of peace together. Then there are also problems with the girls leaving him for the Roy, but then again he should have tried to hide these girls from him, but still they eventually find their way to Roy. Although the Roy appreciated their courage to ask him out on a date, he refused all of them, because he is already happily married. Then again there are girls who rejected him even before he asked them out. What's wrong with him, he's a Colonel, he's not that bad looking, he's tall and muscular built, what else do they want? Well they don't like him smoking. What's wrong with that? Doesn't smoking makes a man look more macho? (A/N: Totally not!) They say men that smokes smells and they told him to wear a cologne, but he totally reject that idea because he thinks colognes are for pansies (A/N: ahhhh….so not, they make guys smell good).

_(Flashback)_

_Two weeks ago_

"_Huuuuhhhh……" Havoc sighed for the 118th time and he has only been in the office for an hour. He has been very depressed for the last two months, but since three days ago his depression is getting worse. He has been smoking more than his average three packets a day cigarettes (A/N: Wow I wonder why he hasn't got lung cancer yet?). He doesn't seem to get any work done in the office, he's been constantly coming late and going off early,he hasn't been doing any of his weird and stupid stuff with the Fuhrer, Hughes or Breda, and he rejected all offers to have lunch together and going to bars after work. It seems like he is shutting himself up from the outside world. _

_Of course, this causes some concern amongst his friend and co-workers. Even the Fuhrer himself is concern about his well-being._

"_Hello, my faithful and loyal subordinates, how are you all doing today" Roy said one morning as he came in for his weekly visit to his subordinates' office. Now it's more like a daily visit, since Riza is still on a maternity leave. So now Roy can kill more time procrastinating than doing actual paperwork because there's no one to threat him to do so. Well actually Riza trusted Hughes to keep Roy on track, but everybody knows how Hughes is. So instead of having Roy do his paperworks, now both of them are in who's the best wife and who's the cutest daughters contest with each other. They are also terroring the Central HQ with pictures of them. (A/N: hehehe I made Roy like Hughes…)_

_This time not only Havoc sighed, but all of them did. They know if he comes in for a visit that only means one thing. Wife and daughter bragging. Since he got married to Brigadier General Hawkeye a year ago and since he got his first daughters three months ago, he has been more and more like Hughes. _

"_Say, Fuery did you know what Rachel did today?"_

"_Uhhh….?" _'Great not another Hughes….' _Fuery thought as tried to keep himself as far away from Roy as possible. _

"_What about you Breda?" Roy turned to his other terrified subordinate. _

"_I knew you and Havoc made a bet about whose daughter is cuter right? I think my beautiful Roxy and Rachel won against Elysia" With that Hughes came marching in._

"_Who you calling your daughter cuter than my daughter huh?" Hughes said as he made his face as frightening as possible, while his hand is busy shoving Elysia's picture to Roy's face._

"_A…a…a…its daughtersss…" Roy said emphasizing the S._

"_And well what can I say? It is obvious that my daughtersss….are wayyyy….cuter than your daughterrrrr…." Roy said in a mocking way, while also shoving the picture of his daughters to Hughes face._

"_No it's not everybody here knows that my pretty little angel is very, very, very, very, infinity more cuter than your daughtersss…." Hughes replied._

"_Besides" Hughes continued, "My wife is more prettier, sexier, nicer, funnier and greater than your wife"._

"_In fact" Hughes added as he got a picture of his wife who is baking one of her famous apple pies out and shove them up Roy's face. _

"_She is the MOST perfect wife in the whole wide world! And she's a great cook too" He said with a huge grin. _

"_Hmmpppfff…." Roy scoffed. _

"_FYI, my wife is great cook too! And she is oh sooo more sexier, nicer, prettier, funnier and greater than any other wives there is in the whole world". He said with his trademark smirk._

"_Ahhhh…..can u guys please just quit it" As 1st Lt. Ross entered, to find out what the hell is going on in the room._

"_Fuhrer, your wife will not be as you mentioned, in fact she will be the opposite, if you don't try to get your paperwork done. You are a week way behind schedule sir" Roy just stood there, being in his own little world thinking of the things Riza will do if he doesn't do his work._

"_And General Hughes, if you keep bothering the Fuhrer and not keep him on task, you too won't get to see your wife or your daughter anymore" Hughes gulped at that._

"_Besides" 1st Lt. Ross added. "Didn't Brigadier General Hawkeye gave you the responsibility to watch over the Fuhrer? And what are you two doing here anyway?" She asked._

"_Well….." Hughes said as he tried to open his dried mouth, because he was terrified from 1st Lt. Ross's threat._

"_Uhhh…weeee…." Hughes said thinking for a brilliant explanation. "Ahh yes! We're having a break from work" Hughes answered spontaneously. _'Hehe…Maes Jeffrey Hughes you are a genius, that excuse is fool proof'_ He thought with a sly smile._

_Everybody sweat dropped at his comment, well everyone except Roy who is still in his own little world._

"_Well I think you two have had enough break already, and if I hear you two bickering about whose daughter is cuter than whose daughter, or whose wife is better than whose. Then I will personally see Brigadier General Hawkeye. You two obviously know the things she'll do if she knew, right?"_

_All of the people present in that particular office gulped._

_As Roy and Hughes walked back to their own offices, Fuery and Breda stopped their track._

"_Uhh….excuse me Fuhrer sir" Fuery said._

"_Yes…Lieutenant Fuery" Roy stopped at the mention of his name or in this case title._

"_Well you see, we've been very worried about the well being of Colonel Havoc. He hasn't been himself lately"_

"_Hmm…I always knew something was wrong with that kid!" Hughes said interrupting their conversation._

"_Well, Lt. I have notice the changes of Colonel Havoc too" Roy said. _

"_And it is my responsibility as a good and responsible Fuhrer to keep my subordinates in a healthy and happy condition, so that he can fulfill his duty as a proud soldier to protect his country as well as the citizens of the country from any harm physically and emotionally" Roy explained long and wide. _

_Everyone stared at him. _'Man….that was the longest sentence I've ever heard'_ Breda thought._

"_And with that I call for a meeting in my office after work, it will be you, you and you, and Sergeant Farman, and Fullmetal and Al, if they are in town. Alright dismissed"._

_Breda and Fuery saluted to Roy and Hughes, then proceeded going to their offices._

"_So Roy, what is your 'so called' plan you're planning on Havoc" Hughes asked._

"_Patient my dear friend, patient…." Roy answered, and he exited to his office._

_Later that evening_

"_So all of you are here?" Roy asked as he was finishing something, which is doubtful that it is actual paperwork._

"_Yes Sir!" They all answered._

"_But unfortunately Fullmetal and Al are out of town" Breda Said. _

"_Oh well that pipsqueck won't be able to handle my mission anyway" Roy said with an evil grin._

"_Ok, eeehhmmm…." Roy started with his speech as he cleared his throat. "As I have observed, a couple of weeks ago…." Roy said professionally._

"_Alright Roy, cut the crap. You know some people here have a wife and kid to come home to" Hughes said unpatiently._

"_Yes I am aware of that General, and for your information I too have a wife and kids to go home too. But it is my duty as a good leader to make su…." _

"_Alright already what's your 'big plan'!" Hughes interrupted._

"_Ok ok, I called you all here is to give you a big mission, that is….." _

_Everyone gathered closely to Roy's desk as he was about to mention his 'Big Top Secret Mission'._

"_The mission is important and if you think, you cannot handle it, you better leave now" He said calmly._

_Everyone started to take their coats to leave the room, because they don't feel up to it for a ' BIG' mission like Roy explained, but they were interrupted._

"_Ok good looks like everyone is ready" Roy smiled, everyone sweat dropped._

"_The mission is simple, all we have to do is get Colonel Havoc a girlfriend, or even better a wife" Roy said as he start to be in his own little world._

"_Oh the joys of marriage…." Roy continued._

"_Yes it is truly Earth's paradise" Hughes joined in, while leaving the others feeling uncomfortable because they are so into their conversation. _

"_So sir" Fuery said interrupting their deep conversation. "How exactly are we going to search for Havoc's 'girlfriend' or 'wife'?"_

"_Well that's simple, you just have search far and wide….." Roy said as he went over to Fuery and picture his 'far and wide' scene. Everybody just stood there confused._

"_Ok, ok here's the deal, Fuery, you and Breda look for girls in the East and North side of the city. Hughes, you and Falman look in the West and South. While I look at the Center as well as trying to call back all Havoc's Ex. You all got that?" He barked._

"_Yes Fuhrer Sir!" They answered._

"_Ok good, well then girl hunting starts officially tomorrow. And if the girl fits the criteria bring her over so that we can select the most perfect girl for our beloved Colonel"_

"_What criteria?" Farman said for the first time that evening. (A/N: God I thought he was mute…XD)_

"_Oh yeah, well here's the sheet. Read it and tick the boxes that match the description to the ladies. Then if all the boxes are filled, bring the girl over for the selection" Roy said as he gave out the papers. (A/N: too lazy to write descriptions)_

"_Well then what are you guys still doing here anyway?"_

_With that all them hurried home._

_(Flashback to be continued……..)_

So watchu think? Was it a bit OOC, I thought Roy was, wat u guys think? tell me if I did anything wrong k? n am I going too detail in the story?

Till then…..

-Aggie-


End file.
